Joyeux Noël Végéta
by Leia Sayuri
Summary: Végéta à était choisis pour être le père Noël cette année, mais le prince des saiyans n'est pas d'accord avec cette décision saugrenu, mais quelqu'un risque très vite de le faire changer d'avis ...


Os Fanfiction pour le concours de Noël pour le forum Sayen Légendaire

Écrite il y à longtemps le Jeudi 5 Décembre 2013.

Très vieux OS mais je tenais à le publier tout de même.

Je ne possède pas **Dragon Ball Z **, il appartient à **Akira Toriyama :)**

**Synopsis :** _Végéta à était choisis pour être le père Noël cette année, mais le prince des saiyans n'est pas d'accord avec cette décision saugrenu, mais quelqu'un risque très vite de le faire changer d'avis ..._

xXxXxXxXxXx

**JOYEUX NOËL VÉGÉTA **

Bulma arpentait les couloirs avec inquiétude, elle se dirigeai à pas rapide vers la salle d'entrainement de Végéta, un costume à la main. Plus elle avancer plus son appréhension ce faisait grande, la terrienne connaissait son compagnon et elle savait déjà que celui ci n'accepterait jamais de jouer le jeu, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça tombe sur elle ? elle se remémora ce moment ...

**Capsule Corp 13h30 PM**

L'agitation était palpable dans le dôme rond Capsule Corporation, Bulma et sa famille ainsi que des hommes recruter pour l'occasion s'affairer à décorer le salon avec les décorations de Noël. Le jour J étant demain, il ne fallait pas perdre une minute, chaque seconde était précieuse !

Chichi qui était jusqu'alors en cuisine avec Bunny pour préparer le buffet, arriva un air soucieux peint sur le visage. Bulma qui donnait des ordres à ses ouvriers ne fit cas. C'est Yamcha fixant les guirlandes au sommet du sapin qui l'aperçue :

\- "Hey Chichi !"

L'épouse Son se retourna et vu son ami se diriger vers elle, elle soupira s'il y a bien une chose que Chichi détestait c'est que l'on s'inquiète pour elle, après tout elle était la femme de Goku, ce n'ai pas comme ci elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être confiné toute la journée dans une cuisine :

\- "Yamcha" Fit-elle dédaigneusement

-"Tout va bien Chichi tu as l'air soucieuse ?"

\- "C'est évident ! Comment ne pas l'être ? personne n'a remarqué qu'il manquer quelque chose de cruciale pour demain !" répondit-elle à bout de nerfs

Bulma qui n'avait pas prêter attention à l'échange entre ces amis, se retourna cette fois ci, faut dire aussi qu'elle n'était pas la seule tout les regards était maintenant tourner vers Chichi, sa voix stridente et sa frustration n'ayant échapper à personne dans la pièce. Elle rougit mal à l'aise de toute cette attention, son amie l'aida en ordonnant à tous de se remettre au travail. Bulma détailla l'épouse de son meilleur ami, et tout comme Yamcha, elle constata que Chichi avait l'air soucieuse

\- "Que ce passe t-il Chichi un problème en cuisine ?" Demanda Bulma inquiète

\- "Non Bulma tout va bien !" Fit elle rapidement comme ci c'était une évidence

\- "Alors pourquoi cet air si soucieux ?" Redemanda la femme aux cheveux bleu

\- "Alors personne n'y a penser ... C'est pourtant d'une évidence ..."

La terrière regarda Yamcha confuse, son ami haussa les épaules ne sachant pas à quoi Chichi faisait allusion. Bulma sourcil froncés regarda sa liste, et constata que tout y était : Les cadeaux, les décorations, la liste des inviter, le sapin, la nourriture ... Non elle ne voyait pas. La femme son qui regardait son amie du coin de l'œil, soupira face à la naïveté de ses amis.

\- "Tu as oublié de designer un de nos amis pour faire le Père Noël !"

Yamcha et Bulma se regardèrent, un sourire menaçant d'apparaître à chaque instant, mais la situation et la réaction de Chichi était t-elle qu'ils éclatèrent de rire. L'épouse son surprise au début de leurs réactions, se mit rapidement en colère, comment ses amis se permettait-ils de ce moquer d'elle ?

\- "Ça suffit ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ?"

La femme aux cheveux bleu se calma enfin, et sortie une carte de sa poche arrière. Chichi la prie méfiante, et lu ce qu'il y avait écris avec attention.

\- "Tu vois Chichi je me suis occuper de tout !" S'exclama Bulma

Les deux amis se retournèrent pour vaquer à leurs occupations, mais l'épouse son n'avait apparemment pas décider d'en rester la

\- "Une minute vous deux !"

Ils se retournèrent et furent surpris de voir leur ami bras croisé, sourcil froncé, et apparemment déterminé. Pendant une seconde Bulma se dit que sa manière de se tenir face à eux, ressembler à celle de Végéta, mais elle reprit contenance, car Chichi ajouta :

\- "Vous n'allez pas vous en tirez comme ça, il est hors de question qu'un homme sorti de je ne sais ou face le père Noël, la tradition est tel que depuis des années ce sont nos amis qui tour à tour enfile le costume"

\- "Mais Chichi ... " Fit Bulma perdue, elle regarda son ami à ses côtés, celui ci réagit immédiatement

\- "Désolé Bulma mais tu oublies que l'année dernière c'était moi ! Il est hors de question que cette année ça le soit aussi !" Fit-il ferme

\- "Ok, mais alors qui ?"

Les trois amis se perdirent dans leurs pensées ce souvenant de ces deux dernières années :

**Noël 769**

Krillin arriva fièrement son costume du père Noël sur le dos, tenant fermement la haute rempli de cadeau sur l'épaule, Trunks et Sangoten âgée de 4 et 2 ans et demi pour l'autre, attendaient avec impatience l'homme au costume rouge, et à la barbe blanche.

\- "Ho Ho Ho les enfants c'est moi le père Noël, je viens vous amener vos cadeaux"

Végéta contre le mur ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, les autres ne tardant pas à le suivre, Krillin commença à rougir, le prince des saiyans dans l'hilarité lâcha :

\- "Tss le crane d'œuf qui joue au père noël j'aurais tout vu"

Sangoten étant trop occupé à ouvrir ces cadeaux ne fit cas de ce qui ce passer, mais Trunks non, croyant dur comme au fer au père noël pour lui le fait que cet homme ne soit pas ce qu'il prétende être le mit en rogne, il se jeta sur le pauvre Krillin et tira sans ménagement sur la fausse barbe, révélant enfin l'identité de l'imposteur. Le garçon au cheveux lavande se retira, Sangoten lui ria et retourna à la contemplation de ses jouets. Tandis que le plus âgé croisa les bras comme son père et retourna avec déception ouvrir ses cadeaux. Bulma lança un regard noire à Végéta qui compris très vite que si il ne rattrapait pas le coup, la femelle lui en ferait voir de toute les couleurs. Il rejoignit son fils, et s'agenouilla près de lui, lui promettant que l'année prochaine, le vrai père noël serait présent. Heureux et ayant confiance en son père, il se jeta dans ses bras. Le reste de la soirée ce passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Noël 770**

L'année suivante Trunks attendait avec impatience l'arrivé du père Noël, les jouets l'important peu, il avait déjà tout ce qu'il voulait le reste de l'année. Il regarda son père qui comme d'habitude était appuyer contre le mur, attendant lui aussi surement l'arrivé de l'homme au costume rouge. Goten tapa des mains joyeusement quand il le vit : ce père Noël la était grand et bizarrement, portait une cape ? Trunks s'approcha et constata que le pantalon de ce père noël était trop court, et faisait voir la peau de couleur verte de l'individu. Végéta soupira face à l'absurdité, mais ne fit cas de sortir une remarque, ne voulant pas comme l'année précédente s'attirait les foudres de sa compagne.

\- "Hey toi qui est tu ?" Demanda Trunks avec nonchalance

\- "Moi ? Je suis le ..".

Il regarda l'assemblé qui l'encourager à répondre aux enfants

\- "Le père Noël et c'est tout ce que vous serez" Fit-il rapidement avant de partir

Un silence pesant s'installa, la déception se peigna sur le visage de Trunks qui se retourna vers son père, les autres ne tardant pas à faire de même. Avec un calme olympien le prince des saiyans dit tout haut ce qu'il pensait depuis le début.

\- "Hn décidément ces namecks sont d'un ridicule ..."

\- "Bon et bien je suppose que pour Krillin et Picolo on peut oublier" Soupira Chichi

\- "Moi aussi !" Fit Yamcha se caressant instinctivement les fesses rien qu'au souvenir de l'année précédente

\- "Oui et pas de descende par la cheminé" Ajouta Bulma catégorique, jetant un regard d'excuse à son ami

\- "Bon et bien je ne vois qu'une personne capable d'endosser ce rôle ..."

\- "Qui ?" Fit Bulma appréhendant sa réponse

\- "C'est évident non, Végéta sera parfait !"

Et la sentence tomba pour la pauvre Bulma, qui avait néanmoins essayer de sauver son compagnon, mais l'épouse son était dure en affaire :

\- "Tortue géniale serait un choix évident ?"

\- "Hors de question que ce pervers s'approche de mon fils !"

\- "Ten shin han alors !"

\- "Avec son troisième œil il sera immédiatement démasqué"

\- "Et bien ... pourquoi pas Yaji ?"

\- "Laisse tomber Bulma ! Cette année ton végéta n'y échappe pas !" Fit Chichi catégorique

\- "Mais Chichi tu le connais, il n'acceptera jamais !"

\- "Sangoku aussi et pourtant j'ai réussi à lui enfiler le costume, d'une façon bien particulière mais ..."

\- "Écoute Chichi on va passer les détails" La coupa son amie

\- "Peu importe Bulma il faut que tu faces le nécessaire, dis lui que s'il ne veut pas gâché la magie de noël, il doit le faire ! " Fit Chichi en donnant le costume à son amie

\- "Je vais essayer mais je ne te garantit pas qu'il accepte !" Affirma t-elle

Et voila comment Bulma en était arrivé la, elle soupira, rien qu'à imaginer la réaction de Végéta. Elle le connaissait et savait que jamais il n'accepterait. Mais elle avait fait une promesse à Chichi et elle comptait bien la tenir !

Tout au fond d'elle, la terrière espérait qu'il prenne sur lui et accepte de jouer le jeu. Avec appréhension elle commença à taper le code sur l'écran tactile afin d'accédé à la gravity room. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir, que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, le prince ayant apparemment senti sa présence. Il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur, normal après tout Végéta détestait être déranger en plein entrainement

\- "Qu'est ce que tu veux ?" Demanda t-il rapidement

"ça commence bien" se dit-elle, mais Bulma déterminée pris son courage à deux main, et s'aventura dans la gravity room. Elle entendit son compagnon grognait mais ne fit cas. Une fois qu'il eu fermer la porte de la salle, elle se retourna vers lui, et ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard s'attarder sur ses abdos, ce qui fit monter le rouge au joue du prince gêner, qui devenait de plus en plus impatient

\- "Qu'est ce que tu veux Bulma ? Tu me dérange en plein entrainement !"

\- "Désolé mais il fallait que je te parle !"

\- "Et ça ne pouvait pas entendre ?" Questionna t-il les bras croisés

\- "Pas vraiment non" Fit-elle tout en mettant le costume dans son autre main

\- "Qu'est ce que c'est ?"Demanda le prince curieux

\- "Ah ça !" Fit-elle innocemment "C'est le costume du père Noël ..."

\- "Tss je me demande bien qui sera l'idiot qui demain endossera se costume ridicule"

A cette phrase Bulma trouva soudainement le sol plus intéressant à regarder, le prince le remarqua et il savait que cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, il l'a connaissait assez maintenant pour savoir que quand elle ne le regardait pas dans les yeux c'est parce qu'elle n'osait pas lui demander quelque chose, qui le mettrait en rogne

\- "Hors de question !" Cracha t-il lui tournant le dos

\- "Je ne t'ai rien demander encore" Fit-elle prudente

\- "Hn c'est évident pourtant, tu me déranges en plein entrainement avec se costume ridicule, tout cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose." Il se retourna vers elle avec un doigt accusateur. "Tu veux que j'enfile se maudit costume pour demain." Il se rapprocha d'elle. "Laisse moi te dire une seule chose et je ne le répéterait pas Bulma : Non !"

\- "Mais je ..." Elle s'arrêta dès qu'il la regarda avec son regard sous endentant qu'il a avertit

\- "Sort maintenant bulma, j'ai assez perdu de temps !"

\- "Végéta s'il-te-plaît, crois moi j'ai bien essayer de le faire porter à quelqu'un d'autre mais il n'y a personne d'autre cette année ..."

\- "Il y a toujours quelqu'un ... pourquoi pas le vieux ? Avec sa barbe il a déjà quasiment toute la panoplie"

\- "C'est un pervers Végéta il est hors de question qu'il s'approche de notre fils et de moi !"

\- "Nya effectivement ... pourquoi pas troisième œil alors ?"

\- "Justement avec son troisième œil notre fils le démasquera rapidement"

\- "C'est vrai que Trunks est intelligent ... Le gros au sabre ?"

\- "Végéta !" S'exclama t-elle fermement

\- "Quoi femme ! Je te l'ai dit il est hors de question que je porte ce costume ! ... pourquoi sourit tu ?" Demanda t-il la détaillant

-"Pour rien ..."

\- "Grrr si tu crois que une de tes prouesses sexuelle va me faire changer d'avis tu te trompe, il y a des limites"

\- "Comment oses tu !" Fit-elle blessée "je sourit simplement parce qu'il y a quelque minutes j'ai proposé exactement les même personnes que toi à Chi-chi"

\- "Hn cette sorcière j'aurais dut m'en douter !"

\- "Peu importe" Fit elle se dirigeant vers la sortie, "je te le laisse peut être qu'après un bon entrainement tu changeras d'avis"

\- "Hum femme tu me connais mal, je ne change jamais d'avis"

\- "Il ne faut jamais dire jamais mon cher"

Puis elle partie, le prince des saiyans se retrouva donc seul, regardant d'un regard meurtrier le costume rouge, et la barbe blanche pendouillant sur le côté comme pour le narguer, il grogna, hors de question qu'il endosse ce rôle qui pour lui n'a aucun sens, sur sa planète toute ces banalités n'exister pas. Ces humains et leurs coutumes il s'y était habituer, trouvant même cela plaisant, mais il y avait des limites, et il avait beau aimer Bulma et son fils, jamais il ne s'abaisserait à ce genre de choses humiliante. Déterminé à poursuivre son entrainement, il remonta la gravité étant bien décidé à se défouler. Il alluma les nouveaux prototypes de Bulma, des robots censés être plus puissant, la terrière lui ayant dit de bien faire attention, et de ne pas les monter en puissance maximum pour le moment. Décidé il le fit, et commença à s'entraîner avec acharnement.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Quelque heures plus tard le prince se releva ou tout du moins il essaya, constatent surpris que ces muscles étaient engourdies. Sa vision étant actuellement flou il aperçu une ombre devant lui, qui au fur et à mesure pris la forme d'une main. L'identité de la personne lui était inconnu, il essaya de ce concentrer, mais difficile avec le mal de tête qu'il ressentait. l'inconnu ria, ce qui fit se raidir le prince, qui reconnaissait entre mille ce rire idiot, qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne

\- "Kakarot" Fit-il avec rage

\- "Dis donc tu es toujours aussi ravi de me voir !" S'exclama t-il enjoué

La vision du prince étant redevenu claire, il essaya de se relever mais cela s'avérer plus difficile que prévus, mais que lui était-il arrivé ? Pas le temps de ce poser la question, il avait un entrainement à poursuivre. Sangoku lui tendis la main, pour l'aider, un sourire aux lèvres. Végéta grogna à la vue de ce sourire idiot, qui était constamment peint sur son visage, ce qu'il pouvait être nier ! Il avait hâte de le surpasser, afin de le battre une bonne fois pour toute. Ne voulant pas quémander de l'aide à son rival, il repoussa sa main

\- "Pousse toi de la je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !"

\- "Comme tu voudras Végéta !" Fit-il simplement aucunes trace de déception dans la voix

\- "Pourquoi est tu la ?" Demanda Végéta une fois sur pied

\- "Je suis au courant pour le costume ... Chi-Chi peut parfois être un peu casse pieds je le reconnais" Fit-il en riant se grattant le crane gêné

\- "Suffit ! Je me fou de tes histoires kakarot, je ne porterais pas ce maudit costume et il n'y a rien d'autre à dire à ce sujet !" Ajouta-il catégorique

\- "Au contraire Végéta ! Il y a beaucoup de choses à dire ... " Répondit-il mystérieusement

A sa réponse Végéta se retourna rapidement vers lui, constatent que son rival, était déterminé, il voulait le défier et bien soit

\- "Hn sacré kakarot qui y a t'il à dire je t'écoute ? j'ai hâte d'entendre des stupidités sortir de ta bouche"

\- "Porter ce costume" fit-il en se dirigeant vers lui, "serait une bonne chose végéta, imagine les regards d'émerveillement de nos enfants quand ils te verront arriver ..."

\- "Tss aucun intérêt ..."

Loin de ce laisser démonter Goku poursuivit, sachant que depuis le début, il avait l'attention de son ami :

\- "...Il n'y a pas que ça Végéta, se moment ou ton fils ce jettera dans tes bras, te remerciant d'avoir tenu la promesse que tu lui avait faite, celle de voir le père noël" Voyant que son rival ne disait rien il poursuivit. "Imagine également la joie de Bulma quand elle verra que toi son mari à réussi à faire ce qu'aucun de nous n'a jamais réussi à faire, arriver à jouer ce rôle, sans que nos enfants ne ce doute de rien ! Acceptera tu ce défi mon ami ?" Demanda t-il donnant à Végéta le costume

\- "Hn nous ne sommes pas ami "Sangoku" " Fit-il

\- "Frères d'armes alors ?" Fit il mettant une main amicale sur l'épaule de Végéta

\- "J'aimerais savoir ... Pourquoi toi qui est toujours le héros de l'histoire, tu me l'aise endosser se rôle ?"

\- "Végéta j'ai eu mon tour il y'à des années, ce ne serait pas équitable !" Fit-il provocateur

-"Oui en effet !" Affirma végéta d'un sourire diabolique. "Très bien Sangoku !"lui tournant le dos_._ "Je montrerais à tous que je suis un meilleur père noël que toi, tu auras bien l'air idiot après ça."

\- "Je n'en doute pas Végéta !" Répondit-il sincèrement

Le prince se retourna pour lui répondre mais son ami avait mystérieusement disparu, il jura. Comme d'habitude cet imbécile ce moquait ouvertement de lui, il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir. Mais pour le moment son estomac crier famine, il s'entraînait depuis plus de huit heures, il était temps de remettre ça à demain. Végéta jeta un regard noir au costume dans ses mains, et le posa avec rage sur le banc de musculation, avant de partir en direction de la cuisine.

Quelque heures plus tard Bulma qui allait pour se coucher, aperçu au loin le costume, poser négligemment sur le banc de musculation. Déçue que son compagnon n'ai pas fait l'effort de jouer le jeu elle le prit, et partie dans sa chambre.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Le lendemain matin les préparatifs continuer de plus belle, et l'agitation était toujours palpable à la capsule corp, le prince souper au milieux de tout ce vacarme, qui ne faisait qu'augmenter son mal de tête déjà carabiné. Ne ce souvenant même plus de comment il était arriver dans sa chambre hier soir. De plus il était de mauvaise humeur, le rêve étrange ou Kakarot le mettait au défis d'être un meilleur père noël que lui, tournait en boucle dans son esprit, si c'était un rêve ? Il se le demandais. Tout ceci était à cause de Bulma avec sa demande incongrue, pourquoi parmi tous les imbéciles qui lui servait d'ami, il a fallu que le sort s'acharne sur lui. Marre de se poser la question et voyant que justement la femme de son rival et la folle Bunny arrivait, il partit en direction de son sanctuaire de paix, la gravity room.

Les heures défilèrent à toute vitesse et la nuit était déjà tomber, tout les convives arrivaient un à uns accueillit par les parents de Bulma. Bulma qui d'ailleurs était confiner dans son dressing recherchant LA tenue qui la mettrait en valeur ce soir. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle hésiter entre deux robes, heureusement Kami dût entendre ses prières puisque quelqu'un arriva à sa rescousse

\- "La rouge te vas mieux !"

Elle se retourna surprise, et aperçu Végéta appuyer contre l'embrasure de la porte, bras croisées, il portait son smoking qu'il ne mettait que pour les grandes occasions. Le regard de bulma s'attarda sur le corps du prince, ce qui alluma un feu ardent chez elle au bout de quelque secondes, joueuse elle demanda au prince de l'aider à fermer la fermeture de sa robe, situé dans son dos. Le guerrier avait deviner les intentions de sa compagne, mais amusait, il rentra dans son jeu, et vint derrière elle, posant délicatement une main sur sa hanche, humant son parfum délicat. La terrienne senti son souffle et eu un frisson, regrettant déjà d'avoir demander de l'aide à Végéta qui la regardait intensément à travers le miroir du dressing. Ne tenant plus elle se retourna et l'embrassa sauvagement. Alors qu'ils étaient à présent sur leurs lit, et que les vêtements commencer à valdinguer, quelqu'un tapa à la porte. Comme deux adolescent pris en faute, bulma mis un doigt sur les lèvres de son compagnon qui allait parler, lui intiment de se taire.

\- "Oui qui est ce ?"

\- "Monsieur Gabriel lemoison je suis le comédien engager pour jouer le père noël ce soir"

\- "Ah euh oui j'arrive tout de suite !"

Bulma s'habilla en panique, tandis que végéta toujours allongé sur le lit, chemise ouverte, la regarda suspicieusement les sourcil froncés. Elle le remarqua et lui demanda ce qu'il avait, le prince se leva rapidement et ouvrit la porte, révélant le comédien qui sursauta de surprise.

\- "Végéta qu'est ce que tu fais ?" Questionna bulma

\- "Je veux savoir qui est cet individu"

L'individu en question qui paniquait par le ton et le regard menaçant de Végéta, tandis vers lui le costume que l'un des employés lui avait remis.

\- "Je ... Je suis le comédien engager par mademoiselle Brief pour joueur le père Noël ce soir"

\- "C'est une blague ?" demanda le prince se retournant rapidement vers sa compagne

\- "No ... Non monsieur .." Bégaya l'homme paniquer

\- "Imbécile de terrien, ce n'ai pas à toi que je parle !" Fit végéta sauvagement

\- "Végéta calme toi, cet homme t'a dit la vérité !" Prenant le costume des mains du comédien. "Je l'ai engager pour jouer le père noël, vu que monsieur à refuser de le faire !"

\- "Je n'ai pas refuser !" Dit-il catégorique

\- "Hum tu te fou de moi, tu as clairement dit que "tu ne porterais pas se costume ri-di-cu-le" ... ce sont tes mots !" Ajouta-elle alors qu'il la regardait comme ci elle était devenue folle

\- "J'ai changer d'avis, à ce que je sache ce maudit costume n'est pas en cendre à l'heure qu'il ait"

\- "Oui mais hier soir, sur le banc ..." fit-elle suspicieuse

\- "Peu importe !" Fit-il en lui prenant le costume des mains_,_ "maintenant vire moi ce clown hors de ma propriété !" Ordonna t-il en partant

\- "C'est MA propriété je te signale !" Cria Bulma, mais le prince était déjà partit ...

Elle soupira et daigna enfin prêter attention au comédien, qui avait regarder l'échange houleux du couple, désormais pâle comme un linge blanc. La terrienne lui promis une bonne compensation financière, il ne perdit pas une seconde et partit, dès qu'il fut loin d'elle, en courant. Végéta qui était partit rejoindre les autres au grand salon, sourit diaboliquement en ayant senti le faible ki, se taper un sprint.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Tout les convives était maintenant attabler et les rires fuser de toute part, la soirée battait son plein. Bulma et Chichi se regardèrent fièrement ayant réussi à atteindre leurs objectifs. Trunks et Sangoten attendait avec impatience l'arrivait du père noël, la terrienne aux cheveux bleu savait que c'était le moment ou jamais, elle fit signe à Végéta pour qu'il aille ce changer, répondant par l'affirmative par un hochement de tête il commença à partir. C'était sans compter sur son fils qui ne voulait pas que son père parte, ne sait-on jamais si le père noël arrivait. Le prince essaya de paraître le plus convainquant que possible, en promettant à son fils de revenir au plus vite.

Quelque minutes plus tard alors que tout le mondes était à présent passer au petit salon, un grand fracas venu interrompre les discussions. Trunks et Sangoten savais qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que du père noël, ils fixèrent la porte attendant l'arrivé de l'homme à la barbe blanche. Mais il furent tous surpris quand il arriva par la cheminé. Les deux métisses le rejoignirent rapidement. Se père noël contrairement à ceux des précédentes années était vraiment mystérieux, il avait une aura bleu tout autour de lui, les garçons le regardait émerveiller, mais en même temps craintif, n'ayant jamais entendu parler d'un père noël à l'aura bleu.

Alors que l'homme au costume rouge galérer avec la haute rempli de cadeaux bloquer dans la cheminé, le garçon aux cheveux lavande jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'assemblé mais il ne vit pas son père, inquiet il demanda à sa mère ou il était. Bulma allait lui répondre, mais végéta avait enfin réussi à sortir la haute, maintenant poser au pied des enfants. La terrienne essaya de capter le regard de son compagnon, qui étrangement rentra en contact avec elle directement, elle fut surprise par l'étincelle qu'elle y voyait, une étincelle de fierté. En effet le prince avait était profondément touché que son fils ce soit inquiéter de sa présence, il allait tout faire pour le rendre heureux.

Les minutes passèrent et le saiyan remplissait son rôle à la perfection, les enfants n'y voyait que du feu. Même la Z-team se prêtait au jeu, sauf Yamcha qui ruminait dans son coin, jaloux. Après un petit quart d'heure l'horloge de minuit sonna, indiquant qu'il étant temps de partir, les enfants essayait de le retenir mais rien à faire, le père noël fut catégorique il devait voir d'autre enfants. trunks et Sangoten se firent une raison et laissa s'envoler le père noël, qui voler ? se demanda le garçon aux cheveux lavande, mais il n'en avait que faire il était heureux. Il chercha une fois de plus son père et une fois la famille son disperser il le vit, appuyer comme chaque année contre le mur. Trunks heureux se dirigea vers lui et lui demanda s'il avait tout vu, le prince affirma que oui, heureux le garçon pris subitement sa main bien décider à montrer tout ses jouets. Bulma au loin le regarda fièrement, et dès qu'il fut un peu seul, car il avait reçu les félicitations discrètes de la Z-team. Elle le rejoignit et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille, le prince devenu subitement rouge pivoine, la terrienne amusait de l'effet de sa phrase, embrassa rapidement le prince avant de partir rejoindre son fils. Végéta ne s'empourpra que plus il avait horreur des élans d'affection et surtout devant tout ces minables mais pour ce soir il ne fit cas, souriant même bêtement tout en se dirigeant vers le balcon.

Végéta regardait le ciel étoilé pensif, se remémorant toute sa vie, il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait jamais était aussi heureux que depuis qu'il était venu sur terre. Qui aurait cru il y à quelque année encore qu'il aurait une femme, un fils, une famille, et un ami, un ami lui même en ria, laissant échapper un ricanement. Il maudit le troisième classe, mais en même temps lui était extrêmement reconnaissant, car il lui avait apporter ce qui lui manquer depuis tant d'année "le bonheur". Il sourit à cette penser ayant senti sa présence, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille, mais il n'avait pas envie de se retourner car il savait ... Restant quelque minutes ainsi, apaiser par sa simple présence. Néanmoins la curiosité étant plus forte, il se retourna rapidement et ainsi comme il se doutait il n'y avait personne il jura.

\- "Maudit Kakarot !" Fit-il souriant

Bulma l'appela lui disant que le dessert aller être servi, le prince ne perdit pas une seconde, et partit en direction du salon. Mais avant d'ouvrir la porte coulissante il lâcha

\- "Merci Kakarot, tu ne m'avais pas menti ... mais sur ce coup la j'ai était meilleur que toi !" Combler il ricana avant de partir rejoindre ses proches.

**FIN **

**Merci à tous de m'avoir lue :)**

**Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes j'aurais bien besoin d'un-e Bêta Correcteur-rice :/ **


End file.
